It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Minako Ishida
Summary: Well okay then. My friend told me to write this, so I did. And I keep continuing it! Bwahahah! Not for Sora/Jou/Miyako/Iori/Daisuke/Jun fans! ^^; Oh and not for people with weak stomachs! ^^; Enjoo-ooy! **NEW** All Chapters up!! REVIEW!!
1. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: Cannibal Ko...

Yes I know this is wierd but bear with me. Oh and please excuse the same switching from Yamato and then to Matt and yadda yadda. Oh and standard disclaimer inserted here. Enjoy....::evil grin::  
  
It's Always the Quiet Ones...  
  
By:: Tashychan  
  
  
Sora and Izzy ran up the steps into Yamato's apartment building. "We're gunna be late for his party!" Sora cried out. "He'll kill us!" Izzy rolled his eyes as they neared the elevator that would take them up the the floor Matt's apartment was on. "I doubt he'd go to that extreme...." They stood there waiting for the elevator to come down and get them. Sora tapped her foor and wished she would have taken up the offer of being driven here with Mimi, Jou, Yolei, and Cody. She smiled as the door opened and Izzy and her stepped into the elevator. Izzy pressed the button for the fourteenth floor, and they watched the door close. Sora straightened her short skirt and puffed her hair. Just because Matt liked Tai didn't mean she couldn't try for one or the other.   
Suddenly, the lights went out in the elevator and it abruptly stopped. Sora almost fell over. She placed a hand against the side to brace herself, and saw Izzy do the same. "What happened?" she whispered. Izzy straightened and thought. "Probably the power went out. Remember the storm outside?" Of course she did. It had almost blown her hair into a frenzy. "What will we do?" she asked him. Izzy sat down in a corner of the elevator. "We wait."   
***  
Sora was still pacing back and forth across the small space she had. In fact, she had been pacing for the past three hours. Or it seemed like three hours. She let out an explosive sigh and collapsed onto the ground. She glared at Izzy, who hadn't said a word since he had sat, and seemed perfectly content to doing nothing. Crawling along the floor to him, she waved a hand in front of his face. He still had that glazed look on his face. Growling, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. To her surprise, his eyes turned to slits and he pushed her away. "Oww!" she cried, and rubbed her bum. "That hurt, Izzy!" Izzy stood up and glared at her. "Yeah well, I'm getting sick of you and your whining and your 'Oh Matt' and 'Oh Tai'! They don't like you and they never will!" He turned to face the wall. Sora's eyes widened, and she frowned. "You don't know that!" Izzy turned and walked towards her. She scrambled up and backed away as he advanced on her, until he had her pressed against the wall. There was a strange gleam in his eyes. "Yes I do know that. Your always going to be their friend. End of story. Now why don't you just give up?" Sora flushed. She was getting more and more mad. Normally Izzy wasn't like this....what had gotten into him? What had happened to the little kid who sat in front of the computer all day?  
As if hearing her thoughts, Izzy waved a hand. "Don't you think I notice things? I'm not the quiet little person you and other people can push around!" He smiled, a cocky grin that scared Sora. She shrunk away from it. "Actually, I think the world would be alot better without people like you. And I'm getting kind of hungry..." Sora gasped. "Y-you can't do that to me! I'm your friend! I-Izzy...what are you...." She choked out as Izzy licked his lips and dug his somehow sharp nails into her skin, drawing blood. She couldn't see his face anymore and she felt teeth piercing her skin and drawing even more blood. The last thing she felt before she blacked out was her own blood running down her body and flesh being torn away. And Izzy's insane laughter.  
***  
A few hours later, Matt, Tai, Davis, TK, Jou, Ken, and Cody had all finally pried open the elevator door where they somehow knew Izzy and Sora were trapped, while Mimi, Yolei, and Kari had hoped they were okay. What they found inside made Mimi faint, Yolei and Kari bend to catch her while trying not to look at what made her do so, Matt and Tai gasp and reach to pull Izzy out, Davis exclaim and turn away, Ken swallow and try not to hurl, and Jou swear. Izzy was sitting in the middle of a pile of bones, clothes, and orange hair, delicately licking the blood off his fingers. His face was covered with it, and his clothes were too. "What the hell did you do?!" Tai exclaimed. Izzy only smiled and said, "I got rid of some trash."  
  
THE END....or is it?  
  
Yup I know that was really wierd. But you know what? Someone told me to do that so I did. O.o;;; Yeah okay. Izzy a cannibal? ::laughs:: Maybe....remember, it's always the quiet ones....^.~ 


	2. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: Goggle Boy ...

YES I HAVE CONTINUED THIS FIC BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!! =P Someone else gets eated! Oh, and my friend Kira drew two pics for this story; they are sooooo cool!!!! When my scanner gets un-broked, I'll scan them kk? ^^ Enjoo-ooy!  
  
It's Always the Quiet Ones Part 2....  
  
Two months had passed since Sora's gruesome death. Koushioru's parents had stuck him in a mental ward against his wishes. Mimi was mortified at her best friends' end, and had fled back to New York. Jou had gone with her, to comfort her until he could go back home. So it was Yamato and Taichi left to deal with the shocked younger DD. They all didn't really believe Koushirou was insane, or anything close ((except Ken, who had slight suspicions)), so they went to visit him regularly. And thus, our story continues.  
***  
"Izumi. You've got a visitor," called the man from outside Koushirou's room. Interested, Koushirou closed his laptop ((they let him keep that at least)) and sat up. He heard someone fumbling with keys, whispers, and finally the door opening. It revealed a somewhat shaken Daisuke. "H-hi K-koush-shirou..." he said slowly. Koushirou smiled and patted the space next to him on the bed. "Sit down, Daisuke-kun, I don't bite." Daisuke let out a small nervous laugh and obeyed.  
Outside the halfway closed door stood Ken, leaning against the wall. He closed his lavendar eyes and sighed. He had warned Daisuke to watch out, but knowing that blockhead, he probably forgot. Ken still wasn't too sure about Koushirou. I mean, calm genius one minute, cannibal the next? Is this what happens? Ken shook his head violently. No, I will NOT go eat human flesh, he concluded in his mind. Still with his eyes closed, he stretched his leg, and his foot accidentally pushed the door shut all the way. But he didn't notice.  
Daisuke heard the door close and started to sweat. Now he was in a closed off space with a cannibal. But wait, Koushirou wasn't a cannibal. Or was he? Daisuke debated back and forth in his mind. His hands nervously played with the keys to the door, and then he sighed in relief. He could get out whenever he wanted.  
Koushirou's eyes caught sight of the keys too, and he smiled. "So, Daisuke, how is everyone?" Daisuke then went into a detailed description of how everyone was doing and what they were doing. Koushirou licked his lips and felt the tip of one nail with another finger. He felt it prick and draw a drop of blood. "And then Yolei and Cody walked in and--Koushirou! What are you doing?!?!" Suddenly, Koushirou pushed Daisuke down on the bed, his hands like vices on his wrists. He stared down at Daisuke with cold, large eyes. Daisuke shrieked. "Ken!" Koushirou grinned. "Sorry dahling, Ken won't save you now..." With ease, he snapped Daisuke's arm off. Blood sprayed from the wound and Daisuke screamed louder. "KEN!" But sadly, the walls were padded enough so Ken couldn't hear him. Ken was humming outside, oblivious to the torture going on inside.  
Daisuke was starting to cry. "Koushirou please, God Koushirou, PLEASE!" he sobbed. Koushirou sat up on the edge of the bed and took the keys out of Daisuke's dead arm. "I'll take these, thank you." Daisuke screamed. Blood was soaking the bed cover, the sheets, and before it could touch his laptop Koushirou moved it. He took a bite out of Daisuke's arm, chewed thoughtfully, and advanced on the goggle boy. "I like live flesh better." he grinned insanely and dug his nails into Daisuke. The younger boy sobbed again, and the last thing he said was, "OH GOD KEN, HELP ME!"  
***  
Ken glanced at his watch. Daisuke had been in there for too long. He got up from against the wall and tentively knocked on the door to Koushirou's cell. The door swung open. Ken took a step forward, and then another, until he saw them.  
Koushirou was eating out of Daisuke's stomach. His hands and nails were crusted with blood, and Ken could tell his clothes were too. Most of Daisuke's limbs were gone, and a pile of discarded bones and leftovers was near the bed. Daisuke's eyes had rolled back into his head, and his face, although half eaten, was frozen in an expression of pain. Koushirou, hearing the door open, slurped an organ and looked up. The red head's eyes burned with insane fire, and he wiped his face with a hand, but it didn'tget rid of his notorious smile. Ken took a step back in horror. Koushirou still smiled. Smiled as he took Daisuke's goggles off and threw them sharply at Ken, who caught them reflexively. Smiled as he shoved his hand through Daisuke's chest. Smiled as he pulled out two ribs and munched on them slowly. Smiled as he asked Ken sweetly, "Would you like one?"  
Ken felt light-headed and sick. He looked down at the goggles he held, the goggles which had blood spray across the lenses.   
The room was starting to spin.  
Koushirou laughed, a horrible laugh that filled Ken's ears and echoed throughout his head. The room was a blur of colors, the only solid thing was Koushirou's laughing. The room suddenly went black, and Ken fell to the floor with a loud thud, still clutching his boyfriends goggles....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Mwahahah! Sorry bout the b/f thing, yes, I support Daiken, so blah. Don't freak. Oh and Sorry it was sorta...descriptive...hey, I was bored today! =P Part three comin soon. ^.~ 


	3. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: If you cant...

It's Always the Quiet Ones...Part Three  
  
Koushirou ran down the street, breathing heavily. He paused behind a fence, panting. Looking from side to side, he checked to see if anyone was following him. There was no one.  
He had left after Ken had fainted. He had swapped clothes with Ken, which had somehow fit him, and tucked Ken and what was left of Daisuke in the blood-soaked bed. Ken had still been clutching the goggles tightly. Then, he had locked them in and strolled out of the ward unnoticed.   
Koushirou checked the address written on his hand. Miyako's address. She had always kind of annoyed him, besides, she loved Ken, and if she knew anyone had caused him emotional or physical damage, she would go beserk. And he was still hungry. Koushirou smiled, and started to jog down the street, carrying his laptop protectively, towards the doomed girl's house.  
***  
Ken dreamed. Dreamed he was somewhere else, with Daisuke. Dreamed they were having dinner in a romantic resturant, dreamed they were holding hands as they walked out, dreamed of kissing him. He squirmed and rolled over, to find something in the place of where he wished to lay. Ken sighed loudly and opened one eye to find it greeted with the white of anothers eye. Opening his other lavendar eye, he saw what was next to him and he screamed, dropping the goggles in the bed. He was staring at the deformed, mutated face of Daisuke, still in a grimace of pain, eyes rolled back. Ken pushed back from the body, and fell on the floor with a loud thud. The purple haired boy was hyperventilating, and he looked at his hands. Blood from Daisuke's chest was all over them. He was hyperventilating faster, and the room was getting dizzy again. Screaming one last time, he succumbed to the pain and darkness, and passed out.  
***  
Miyako stirred the soup, and sniffed it, grimacing at the smell. "Iori, are you SURE you got the right recipe from Yamato-kun?" Iori hopped off the kitchen chair he was sitting in and walked over to Miyako, holding the recipe in his small hands. "Well, it said to add a pinch of pepper...how much did you add?" Miyako sweatdropped. "A tablespoon..." Iori rolled his eyes. "Miyaaaaako!!! You screwed it up!" Miyako grinned and slung an arm over the smaller boy. "Aww come on, you knoooow you love me!" Iori blushed and cleared his throat. Suddenly, they both heard the door handle twisting. Miyako jumped behind Iori, who grabbed his kendo sword thing out of nowhere. ((an:: My fic, my rules. ^.~)) The door flew open to reveal none other than their friend, Koushirou. The two younger dd sighed in relief. "Oh, it's only YOU Koushirou-kun, You got out of the ward early!" Miyako smiled. Koushirou smiled back and set his laptop on the front table, closing the door and walking in, his hands behind his back to hide the blood on them. Iori studied him warily, noticing that he was wearing Ken's school uniform. His girlfriend, however, didn't notice at all. Miyako walked towards Koushirou and laid a hand on his arm. "Do you want to join us for dinner? It won't be that good since I kinda messed it up, but it--aghhhch!" The red haired boy hit Miyako over the head hard and she fell to the floor, unconcious. "Miyako!" Iori yelled, and charged at Koshirou, forgetting his size. Koushirou pushed him into the wall easily, knocking him out as well. Moving over to Miyako, he shook her awake. "Miyako Miyako.." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened. Koushirou smiled. "I do so LOVE for my victims to be awake." Her eyes widened. "K-kou...you...you wouldn't....I....you....we're..." He held a finger to her lips. "Shh. You'll need your voice for screaming." And indeed, she did scream. Scream as he began to nibble on her ear and eat the skin off it. Scream as he worked his way down, taking little bites and sometimes large gulps of blood, flesh, tissue, muscle, and organ. Screamed as she saw Iori slumped against the wall. Screamed as she knew these were her last moments of life, being eaten by one of her supposidly best friends. Tears streamed down her face from both the physical pain and emotional pain. Koushirou was devouring her hungrily. She managed to choke out one thing before her world because a sea of pain..."Remaining Digi-destined please....know that I love you all....Iori, I love you...."  
***  
Koushirou wiped his mouth before leaving the room he had eaten Miyako in, and moved to the kitchen. He washed his face and hands, scrubbing off the blood. He wiped his wet hands on his shirt ((actually, Ken's shirt)), and then walked back out to give Iori a good smack to the head to keep him out of it for a few more hours. Koushirou decided to explore around the house...and go online for a bit. He smiled. Who next?, he thought playfully in his mind. Shaking his head, he looked around for an internet connection. After all, he had to check his mail.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Sorry, this part was written spur of the moment, and it kinda sucks, but oh well. Part four up soon! ^.~ Sorry if I forgot to change any of the names to the Japanese ones. Jaa ne! 


	4. It's Always Quiet Ones:: Never Turn Off ...

It's Always the Quiet Ones: Never Turn Off A Cannibal's Computer....  
  
Ken was laying on the floor of the aslyum. He head was throbbing, and he sat up and rubbed it gingerly. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed he was still in Koushirou's cell. He shuddered at the thought of the body in the bed. Picking himself up, he realized then that he wasn't in his school uniform anymore. He was wearing shorts and an orange dress shirt....soaked in blood, among other things.....Ken gasped. He was wearing Koushirou's clothes! Running to the door, he tried to turn the handle, but was locked out. "HEELPP!!!" Ken cried out, banging on the door. Suddenly, it opened. Two men stood wearing white jackets. They studied Ken up and down, and then widened their eyes. "Why do you have blood all over you, young man?!" One of the guys asked. The other ran over to the bed and pulled back the sheets to find the half-eaten body of Daisuke. "We've got a cannibal here!" he shrieked. They both took Ken's arms and dragged him out of the room. Ken screamed. "Wait it wasn't me! IT WASN'T MEEEE!" One of them smacked Ken over the head, and he went out with a light.  
***  
Iori woke up to the sound of tapping on a keyboard. He blinked a few times, and felt a throbbing pain in his back and upper arms. Iori bit back a scream as he saw the dead body of Miyako. Her helmet rolled lazily towards him, encrusted with blood and entrails. He almost puked. He had to get out of there. Iori all but fell onto the floor with a quiet thump. Pulling himself across the floor, he moved slowly past his girlfriend's body and towards the door. His lifeless legs rolled along with him, and he didn't realize that on his way to the door, he had accidentally pulled the power cord for Koushirou's laptop out of the socket.  
Koushirou hummed along to the song that he was downloading. "I eat cannibals, it's incredible, you bring out the animal in me...I eat cannibals..." He grinned and stretched. The song was 99% done. Smiling, Koushirou moved the mouse to download 'Glay-Global Communication' when all of a sudden, the screen went black. Koushirou blinked. Then his eye began to twitch. Then, his fingers. And then he screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHFJENVKJEHGAEVNDGEAKGEAHKGHAEKGAHEYHEAYJEYHAKEGHEAL!!!! WHO PULLED THE CORD?! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO DOWNLOAD THAT SONG!!!!" He squinted and looked behind his laptop to see little Iori trying to escape. He stood up and stomped over to his victim.  
Iori turned his head around to be greeted with the angry face of Koushirou. Shit, he cursed in his mind. "Do you know what happens to little boys who the pull the cord on a cannibals laptop?!" Izzy hissed. Iori blinked. "Umm...err...uh..." Koushirou grinned. "They lose their fingers..." The younger boy gasped. Koushirou picked Iori up by his collar and dragged him to the dining room, grabbing a butcher knife on the way. He threw Iori onto the table. Iori winced in pain and curled up into a half-moon shape. Koushirou laid one of Iori's arms out and began leisurely slicing through Iori's fingers. He screamed in pain. "KOUSHIROU, STOP!!" And indeed he did stop mid-finger. "Oh, you want me to stop?" he asked innocently. Blood poured out of Iori's ring finger. Koushirou pondered for a moment. "But if I stopped then you'd have to live with that knife in your finger.....besides, did you all stop ignoring me? Did YOU all stop making fun of me? Did YOU all stop dissing my laptop? I think not." And he continued to cut through his fingers until he was done with the right hand. Tears ran down Iori's face. "Kill me." Koushirou munched on a finger thoughtfully, crunching on the bone. "Kill you? Now, where would the fun be in that?" Licking the blood off the knife, he bent in close to Iori and asked, "Arms or legs?"If he got an answer, he didn't hear it as he brought the knife up high and chopped off Iori's left leg. The younger boy screamed. Blood was oozing off the table, and being soaked up by the carpet. Koushirou grabbed his leg and turned to walk away. "I'll save this for a snack." Iori screamed again as Koushirou walked away, munching on another finger. He smiled as he plugged the power cord back in and walked back to his pineapple laptop. Turning it on, he decided he had just enough time to finish downloading that song, if he could find it again.  
***  
Taichi was getting an ice cream cone when suddenly he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He sat down next to Hikari, who was sitting across from Takeru, who was sitting next to Yamato. "What's wrong, Tai?" Yamato asked as he studied Taichi's face. "I don't know," replied Taichi in a worried tone, "but I think something is happening to the other digi-destined." Hikari and Takeru looked at each other. Yamato reached out and rested his hand on Taichi's arm. "Why don't we go check on Koushirou when we're done?" The other three nodded, and Taichi gingerly started eating his ice cream...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Obsessive evil laughing is fun ^^ 


	5. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: Bright ligh...

It's Always the Quiet Ones....Part Five  
  
Jou studied Mimi's face intently. "Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. She wouldn't look at him, couldn't look at him. "Y...yes. I'm sure." she said softly. Jou sighed and threw his hands up in the air. "You want me to go back there, when I could get mutilated by Koushirou-kun, or even worse?!" Mimi's head shot up and Jou's voice softened as he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Don't say things like that!" she sniffled. "They need you there..." Jou shook his head. "They need you too. Why don't you come back...? Just for a little bit...." Mimi shook her head. "No." Jou sat down next to the girl and turned her head with his hand."If you won't come voluntarily, I'll make you." Mimi gasped and then frowned. "Your horrible, Jou Kido, you know that right?!" She hmphed. Jou laughed. "Hurry and pack your things. The plane leaves soon."  
***  
Taichi thanked the young nurse at the reception desk and nodded to Yamato, who followed him past all the dark and gloomy doors to the one marked "Izumi". Taichi slowly put the key in the lock and opened the door. Peering into the gloom, he took a few steps and saw a shadowy figure in the darkness. It only took him a couple of seconds to recognize the form as not belonging to Koushirou. He pulled Yamato in, shut the door, and turned on the light. He gasped at what he saw.  
Ken was sitting in the center of the room wearing Daisuke's goggles, which had red on the lenses, a straight-jacket, white pants, and no shoes. He rocked back and forth slowly, his lavendar eyes dangerouly blank. Taichi reached out for him, startled. "K-Ken..." The younger boy's head shot up to look at Taichi. His face was dirty and streaked with tears, and he struggled to stand up with the restraints of the straight jacket. Yamato helped him up, and then stepped away catiously, and went back to Taichi's side. Ken glared at them both. Taichi began. "What happened, Ken...?" Ken turned his back to them. "They say I'm a cannibal." Yamato and Taichi both started at this. "Ken, your not a cannibal." Yamato stated bluntly. Ken turned back around, an insane grin on his face."But, they must be right. They say I did it. They say I need help. They say I killed him. That I killed my boyfriend. Me, hah! Kill Daisuke?! I must've. They told me I did." His grin faltered only for a moment on the saying of Daisuke's name. He pointed to the bed. "They found him there. All half-eaten. They say I have a taste for human flesh. That I like watching blood run down people, that I like hearing them scream as I devour them." Ken cocked his head to the side. "And you know what the funny thing is?" Taichi was shaking. Yamato rubbed his shoulder in an attempt to stop it, but it only made him shake harder. Ken grinned at them again, and then whispered, "I think I'm beginning to believe them."   
Taichi bolted out of the door.  
Yamato turned to watch Taichi run out of the room, leaving the door wide open. He whipped his head around to see Ken with his head back, laughing, no, more like howling to the ceiling. The blonde's eyes widened, and he too ran out of the room, slamming the door close. But he could still hear the insane laughter ringing in his ears.  
***  
Koushirou sighed as he heard Iori scream again. The song had been done downloading awhile ago, but the house was warm and his body was full, so he hadn't wanted to move. Now however, it seemed he was outstaying his welcome. He grinned. Shutting down his computer the proper way, he uplugged the cord and closed it. Koushirou picked it up and stepped over the dead body of Miyako, and shut the door, hearing one last scream before he did. He started to walk down the street, humming a song as he went.  
***  
"Tai, WAIT!" Yamato called after him. Taichi just kept running down the street, picking up his pace as he rounded a corner. Yamato whined in his head. "Tai I can't run forever....Tai...STOP!" Using one large burst of energy, he caught up with Taichi and tackled him to the ground. He felt his elbows hit the cement and bleed, but at least he had caught him. Taichi struggled underneath him. "Let me go, Yama! Rrrg let me GO!" He elbowed Yamato in the ribs. The blonde winced but didn't let go. People walked passed them, looking at them with weird looks but neither boys seemed to care. "Calm down, Taichi. Calm down, okay?" Taichi took deep gulps of breath. Yamato slowly eased off of him. Tai looked at the ground, and then up at Yamato. His eyes were watering. "Why?" was all he whispered. "Why is he doing this?" Yamato cringed and engulfed him in a warm hug. "I don't know..." he said quietly. "I don't know."   
Since Taichi had his back to the crowd, he didn't notice as a boy dressed in Ken's school uniform walked down the street, hugging a pineapple laptop. Yamato, however, watched the boy walk past him and then he growled. It was Koushirou! He unwrapped his arms from around Taichi. "You go home, alright? I...need to take care of something." Taichi sniffled. Yamato took that as an affirmative and sprinted after Koushirou, who was further away down the street now. Taichi turned his head. "But--!" Yamato was already gone. Taichi sighed and picked himself up off the ground, preparing to walk home.  
Koushirou heard footsteps on the sidewalk behind him. He turned around sharply to see Yamato running towards him. Swearing, Koushirou started to run too. Yamato called after him. "KOUSHIROU! STOP!" But he did no such thing, just picked up his pace faster. He darted around trees and people and stores, and being smaller than Yamato he could slip through places and take short-cuts. But he was starting to run out of breath. His energy was diminishing. I need to eat something..., Koushirou thought desperately. Yamato was on his tail now. He looked around frantically, and saw exactly what he wanted.   
Jou was walking down that same street with Mimi at his side.  
***  
Mimi laughed. "Oh, be quiet! I'm not that dense you know!" Jou chuckled. "Sure...." They continued to stroll down the street when all of a sudden, a gray-clad arm grabbed Jou and pulled him away. Mimi gasped. "What the...?" Jou and the other figure were running fast. "Ehhh? Jou-kun!" Mimi dashed after them. It was getting dark outside, and she knew she shouldn't be out running after someone, but Jou needed help. She chased them until she saw them go into the hospital. Mimi's eyebrows furrowed. The hospital was closed for construction.... She opened the door and looked around in the quietness. She heard an elevator's bells, and ran towards the sound. She was NOT going to lose Jou.  
Yamato turned a corner and collapsed to his knees. Chasing after Tai, chasing after Koushirou...he breathed heavily. I really need to get out more, he concluded in his mind. But he saw Koushirou and two others run into the hospital. Yamato dragged himself over to a wall of a building close to it and took deep, calming breaths. He needed to rest up for a second before he could go after Koushirou.  
***  
Koushirou impatiently tapped his foot on the floor of the elevator. "Damn hospitals. Always have so many floors." He heard mumblings and looked down at his unconcious victim, Jou. He was stirring. Koushirou kicked him in the ribs and he shut up. Sighing he watched the little numbers at the top of the elevator, waiting for the thirteenth floor to be lit up. Finally, after what seemed like forever the elevator opened. Koushirou struggled to drag Jou out and onto the operating table. Hoisting the older boy up onto it, he looked around for his utensils. Koushirou grinned. He had a special 'operation' planned for Jou, and it didn't involve antistetics ((sp?)).  
Jou opened his eyes slowly to the sound of the clinking of metal objects. He tried to stand up on his elbows to find his wrists were strapped down. His legs, too, were strapped down at the ankles, and around his waist he was as well. Craning his head up and to the side, he saw Koushirou's back. Jou gasped. "Koushirou! What are you doing?!" The boy turned at the sound of his name and slowly walked towards Jou, sharpening the scalple in his hand as he walked. The older boy paled. "You aren't planing to..." "Oh, but I am." he confirmed, laughing. "Boy, are you going to enjoy this!" Jou sneered at him. "You won't get away with this. Sooner or later, someone will find out." Koushirou laughed again and brought the scalple close to Jou's chest. "And there's a problem with that?" Jou had no time to respond as he soon was coughing up blood. Koushirou had shoved the scalple straight through his chest and was twisting it around, careful not to puncture his heart. Blood ran down Jou's stomach and off the table, onto the floor and Koushirou's shoes. He swore. "Damn. I just got these shoes clean." An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips and Jou coughed more blood all over himself and tried to move his hands, while Koushirou twisted the knife even more. Jou's vision was starting to get blurry and he couldn't really feel the knife anymore. He choked out one word: "Whhy...?" Koushirou moved his head in close and smiled. "Why? I think you should be asking yourself that, Kido." He pulled the knife out and began carving out Jou's arm. "Why did you act the way you did, hmm? You may think this is all my fault, but in fact, you and everyone else started it all. So don't try to ask me why," Koushirou said absently. Picking the knife from Jou's arm, he walked over to the surgery lights and turned them on full blast. Jou squinted and tried to cough. Koushirou walked back over and looked at Jou with a emotionless-mask. Everything was starting to get hazy. Koushirou shook his head. "What a waste." He gouged the scalple into Jou's right eye. For the first time, Jou screamed, a scream that sprayed blood everywhere as well. He didn't want to hold on anymore. He just prayed Mimi would be alright. Then he was gone....  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	6. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: The Motomiy...

It's Always the Quiet Ones...Part Six  
  
Koushirou walked away from the bloodied-up body of his former companion. He dimmed the lights and sighed. Jou hadn't been much of a meal; he was all stringy and skinny. He washed his hands thoroughly and took off the doctor's apron he had been wearing while he had murdered Jou. Stepping out of the operating room, he stuck his hands in his pockets and hummed a little tune as he walked towards the elevator. "Soshite Atarashiku Umara Kawari..." Koushirou walked into the elevator. "Yurushiau koto ga dekiru..." The elevator went down to the bottom floor and he stepped out. "Dakara Imeeji no mukougawa e..." Still humming slightly he walked out the side entrance, and didn't notice a frantic pink haired girl running towards the elevator. Koushirou shut the door just as Mimi went into the elevator.  
***  
Mimi almost fainted at the sight before her. She looked down quickly to remedy the feeling. It worked. But then she opened her eyes, and saw the blood running towards her shoes, staining them light red. Mimi rushed into the bathroom type thing and hurled. Coming back out with an empty stomach, she walked slowly up to the body of Jou. Blood dripped over the bed. Part of Jou's face was gone. His arm was hacked up, a leg was gone, and his torso was almost completely devoured. One eye was open, the other wasn't even there. Mimi covered her mouth with a hand and backed away until her other hand rested on the counter. Something went smush and there was dampness under her hand. Wide-eyed, she lifted her hand...  
  
...to find Jou's smashed eye staring at her, fluid and blood running from it. She screamed and turned to run, but slipped in the blood and fell onto the soaked linoleum, going unconcious.  
***  
Yamato shook his head to clear the sleepy feeling and stood up, leaning against the wall for support. He rubbed one eye and sighed. He's probably already gone by now..., Yama thought sourly. Turning to leave, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a red-head walking away from the hospital. "Shit!" the blonde yelled. "KOUSHIROU!" The red head stopped suddenly, turned his head slightly, and then ran. Yamato groaned. "Not more running!" But he took off after the boy anyway.  
Koushirou kept running. I need more food, I need more food, I need more food..., he kept saying in his mind over and over. As he was running, he darted through a fence into someone's backyard. Yamato ran past, his shoes slapping on the cement. Koushirou sighed in relief. As soon as he was sure Yamato was gone, he got out of the backyard and walked down the street, breathing heavily. Suddenly, someone grabbed his shoulder. "Koushirou-kun!" Turning sharply, he saw it was only Jun. His eyes glittered. Why kill only one Motomiya...? And Daisuke had been pretty tasty.... Jun looked worried. "Hey, do you know where my brother is? I'm really worried about him...and so is Mom and Dad." Koushirou feigned sympathy. "Actually Jun, I know where he is. Want me to take you?" She smiled at him. "Wow, that would be really nice of you!" Koushirou led an unsuspecting Jun down the street into a deserted ally. Jun was shivering. She rubbed her hands together and blew on them. "Um..are you SURE he's here?" Koushirou, who had been leading, pulled something out of his pocket and turned around. He grinned at Jun insanely, holding the pocket knife. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon." Koushirou slit her throat and stabbed her multiple times. However she was still able to let out one loud, defiant scream before Koushirou ripped into her hungrily.  
He finished his meal quickly and dropped what was left of her body, not bothering to wipe the most of the blood off. He darted out of the allyway, when he saw over the crowd a familar mass of brown hair. Taichi.  
***  
Yamato was still running when he heard Jun scream. He whipped around and ran in the direction of the scream, mentally kicking himself. He had had the feeling that he had been chasing nothing but air, but hadn't wanted to get off track. However, now he knew that Koushirou had attacked Jun...and most likely ate her. Yamato prayed that Taichi was already home.  
  
Taichi wandered aimlessly around down the street through the crowd until he got to the quiet area around where he lived. Dragging his feet and sighing, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. When he picked his eyes off the ground, he noticed he had ended up in some deserted area. Taichi sighed again, and scrubbed his eyes. It was then he heard the someone shift weight from one foot to another behind him. Taichi stiffened. Fingers whispered over his shoulder, and a familar voice whispered in his ear. "Hello, Taichi."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
((A/N:: Happy Merry Christmas Eve everyone ^^ ::huggles:: Oh and sorry about all the allyway shiznit ^^;;; Oh and sorry about the fact that this part SUCKS x.x;; Jajaness! Only ONE more part to this story...I think...)) 


	7. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: Big Headed ...

It's Always the Quiet Ones.....Part Seven  
  
"Hello Taichi." Taichi shivered under the hand on his shoulder. The voice was so familar. He remembered back to the Digital World, when that voice would be the one of reason, the one to tell them things they needed to know. But now all he could sense in the voice was the pain and cold. Turning around, he faced the boy who he onced considered one of his closest friends. Taichi gasped at the site. Koushirou seemed so much paler than before, and leaner. Koushirou had released his shoulder and now stood with his arms crossed in the gloom of the ally, cocking his head to the side. Taichi remembered the little boy who had sat dillegently at his computer with his loyal companion Tentomon. He remembered asking him what the heck he was doing, and getting some technical answer. Taichi almost smiled. Wait, his mind spoke to him, what ever DID happen to Tentomon? Koushirou shifted from one foot to another. Taichi cleared his throat. "Umm...Koushirou....where's Tentomon?" The boy smiled. "Honestly? I don't know. Probably getting his ass kicked." Taichi's eyebrows furrowed. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your digital partner..." Koushirou laughed. "And what good has he been to me? Sure, protection, but that was in the past. And the past is the past, ne?" His eyes turned to slits. "Just like me killing everyone is in the past. And you soon will be in the past, too." Taichi snorted. "Oh come on! You're really going to eat ME?" Koushirou licked his lips. "Watch me."  
***  
Yamato was growing frantic. He had found Jun...or what was left of her, that is. Then, following the scent of her blood, he had ended up in Taichi's neighborhood. The entire time he had been telling himself, He won't eat him, He won't eat him, He won't eat him. But now...he wasn't too sure it was true.   
  
Iori awoke to the ringing of the phone. He felt light-headed and weak. Trying to get off the table, it was then he felt the excruciating pain in his leg and hand. Iori's eyes moved to look at his mutated hand, and was surprised to find he was staring at a blood-soaked bandage. He propped himself up and found that his stump of a leg, too, was bandaged up nicely. Iori bit his lip. Why would Koushirou do this?, he asked himself. Suddenly, it hit him. Koushirou had left him alive because he was to be saved for later. He wanted Iori to try. He wanted him to feel the pain of dismemberment. He wanted him to mourn over...Iori shook his head. He would NOT get mopey at a time like this. Finally rolling off the table, he hit a big couch cushion. Another well-planned Koushirou idea.   
Noticing the crutches place conviently by the cushion, he almost smiled. Koushirou was making it too easy. Hobbling out the back door, he headed towards the asylum, hoping to find answers:: Who was next, and why?  
  
Mimi pushed herself up with shaking arms. She shook her head like a dog and snorted, clearing some of the blood from hr hair and face. But still, her clothes were red, red ran down her legs, red was her shoes. As she stood, she sniffled. Sora, her best friend, was gone, and now Jou? And Koushirou was already gone too...  
Mimi wiped her wet eyes witha hand, which didn't help much. Walking very slowly, she accidently pulled the cord which was connected to the operating table. It swung towards her. Mimi screamed, and fell backwards onto the ground.  
When she had regained conciousness, she carefully opened one eye. It was met with an empty eye socket. Mimi's other eye snapped open, and she found Jou's scared eye looking at her, his face one o futter pain and terror. She tried to get up, tried to push his dead body off her. It was no use.  
She screamed.  
***  
"Takaishi residence."  
"Takeru-chan?"  
"Hikari! Do you know where my brother is?! Mom invited him for dinner and he's not here!"  
"I...I was going to a-ask where Taichi w-was..."  
"Oh shit. ::pause:: Hikari, I'm coming over and we are going to find them."  
"What if...they're...already..."  
"Don't think about that. Be there in five, Aishiteru. ::click::"  
***  
Taichi's back was pressed against the wall of the ally when he heard a scream. Not sure if he had just imagined it, he turned to Koushirou with a questioning look. Koushirou laughed. "Looks like Mimi found her beloved Jou." Taichi growled and got closer to him. "You jerk!" Koushirou shoved him back against the wall. "Shut up Yagami. AT least let your last moments in life be happy." Taichi swallowed. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one...  
Koushirou tilted his head and flashed his nails. "Any last requests, my dear leader?" Taichi's eyes glinted. "Why?" he whispered. "Why do this? Why Sora, why Daisuke, why Miyako, why Jou, and why me? What did we do that Yamato, Takeru, Hikari and everyone didn't?" The boy grinned. "Wow, that's a really long one, but I got some time." He looked hard at Taichi. "Why do I eat people? I enjoy the taste. Why Sora? She was getting in the way of you and Yamato. Why Daisuke? He had the keys to escape. Why Miyako? Because she would have hurt me knowing that I caused mental damage to Ken. You saw him, ne?" A wicked grin crossed Koushirou's face, and Taichi shuddered. Koushirou continued: "Why Jou? He thought he could take over my role as being the intelligent one. Why you? You were the ultimate leader of both groups, you told them what to do. Why not Yamato and such? Oh, trust me, they're next. I'm saving them for snacks. Except maybe Ken because he's becoming a little me....--" Taichi tried to interrupt but Koushirou wouldn't have it. "And why you all? Because you all never cared. It was always "Oh there's Koushirou over on his computer doing stuff" or "Well I guess Koushirou is too busy to talk to us and stuff"....I was a part of the team too!" He smacked his chest to emphasize such. "But you all never acted like it. It was like you all just used me! Used me for information and threw me away! It was always Yamato and Taichi and Daisuke and Ken and Hikari and Takeru and Miyako and Iori and whatnot." Koushirou hissed. "You all deserve this." Taichi gasped. "No one deserves to be eaten by one of their closest friends! We all loved you! And still do!" Koushirou glared at him. "DOn't do this Koushirou! You can still turn back!" Koushirou covered his ears with his hands. "NO! BE QUIET! I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T NEED ANYONE! YOU ALL LEFT ME ALONE! CAUSED ME PAIN! I'M JUST RETURNING THE FAVOR!" He exclaimed. Then, turning to look at Taichi again, he drew in close. "You'll never cause me pain again. I need no one." And with that grabbed Taichi by his shirt collar, baring his canine teeth. Suddenly a voice appeared from behind them.  
"Get your fucking hands off of him."  
***  
Iori slowly opened the door with the keys Koushirou had also so conviently left beside him as well. Hobbling in, he closed the door behind him and turned, flicking the light switch as he did so. The sight before him made him lean against the door for support. Ken was sitting in the middle of the room, a puddle of blood beneath him. He was no longer wearing a straightjacket, and his face had a crazed feeling about it. A knife was pressed into his stomach as he carved out a name in hiragana on it, blood flowing down his body and adding to the puddle on the floor. He was mumbling incoherently to himself, and didn't seem troubled by the sharp pain the knife cuts must have been causing him. Iori coughed, drawing Ken's attention. The eyes that stared at Iori seemed devoid of all sanity and goodness. "Hello, Iori." Ken's voice said firmly. It seemed that even if his mind was clouded, his voice still sounded the same as usual. Ken looked back down to continue his work. Iori could barely talk. "K-ken...what are you doing here...?" he asked, barely audible. Ken continued carving. "And the blood will sing to the others' blood...." he murmured. Iori tried again. "Ken!" he said sharply. The older boy looked up and dropped the knife suddenly onto the floor. The growing pool of blood softened its fall. It was then Iori recognized the names carved onto Ken's stomach. Daisuke. Miyako. Jun. Jou. Sora. And then, almost fully carved, was another name.  
Iori.  
The boy swallowed. "Ken, what the hell...?!" Iori's brain worked frantically. How did he know Miyako was dead? And that would mean Jun and Jou were dead as well?! Ken's mouth began to form words. "It will tell you the names of those who are gone." Iori was startled. "But how did you know that...that..." Ken's lips curled into a smile. "Insanity tells you many things, Daisuke." The younger boy opened his mouth. "...Daisuke?! What?!" Ken stood, blood running down his legs, staining the pure white pants he was wearing an ugly reddish pink. "The names of all who are in my stomach now." "Ken, you didn't eat them. You didn't eat anyone." Iori was starting to shake as he said this. His working hand wouldn't turn the doorknob. Ken took a step towards him. "They told me I was a cannibal. Who's to say I didn't eat them all? Who's to say I didn't eat you, Daisuke?!" He was face to face with Iori. Again with that name. Daisuke. Iori studied Ken's face and found his eyes to contain fear and pain, not only insanity. His mind began to piece things together and he realized with a snap that Ken was not only insane, but now seeing Daisuke anywhere as anyone, and now he thought he, Iori, was his late lover. Iori raised his hand to slap Ken, but Ken grabbed his hand before he could touch him. "Now now, play nice, Daisuke." Ken said. His nails were digging into Iori's wrist, drawing droplets of blood. Iori began to sniffle. So this is how it was going to end? He had seen his name on Ken's stomach, he knew he was next, he knew this was how he would die. Iori closed his eyes and sighed, tears streaming. Miyako, wait for me...  
***  
Hikari and Takeru were running down the street in Taichi's neighborhood when suddenly Hikari collapsed. She clutched the sides of her head and cried out. Takeru gasped and bent down to her level. "Hikari-chan!" he gulped. "What's wrong?!" Hikari was shaking now, and still clutching the sides of her head. "I feel it...I feel the darkness...God dammit, I feel the darkness shadowing us all!" Takeru's eyes widened at the cursing. If Hikari was swearing, it meant   
something seriously wrong was happening. Tears were hitting the pavement. "It hurts to feel it, Takeru-chan, it really does..." She sobbed. Takeru nodded solemnly and wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. But then, he heard a familar voice screaming and a blonde figure rush past them and into an ally way....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
((A/N:: Ken is insaaaaaaaane ::noddles:: NO CODY I WILL NOT MAKE IORI JUST A TORSO AND A HEAD x.x Oh, and the Hikari thing was spur of the moment. I had to include them somehow ^^;;; And she IS the Child of Light sooooooo......^^;;; Yeah. ^^;;; Only ONE more part, I swear!!! ^.^;;; Review, pwease!Sorry if there are any typin errors, I'm too lazy to check!)) 


	8. It's Always the Quiet Ones:: The Nightma...

It's Always the Quiet Ones...Part Eight  
  
  
"Get your fucking hands off him." Koushirou turned around sharply, still clutching Tai by the shirt collar. Standing in the gloom of the allyway was a very pissed off Yamato. His fists were clenched and Koushirou heard the familar drop of blood on the pavement. Yamato wiped his hands on his pants quickly to rid them of blood and took a step towards the duo. Koushirou slammed Taichi against the wall and let go of his shirt. Taichi's head banged against the brick and he slid down, cursing at the pain in his head. Yamato's eye twitched slighly but then he regained his cool face. Koushirou walked slowly towards his former friend, grinning slightly. "So, Yamato-kun, what brings you here...? I thought ally ways like this were too cool for guys like you..." His grin dissapeared instantly. "Just as people like me aren't cool enough to be friends with you." Yamato arched an eyebrow. "Koushirou I think you have the wrong idea...." Koushirou was now almost face to face with the blonde. "Oh really. I think I have the right idea. You all hate me. Always have." He began to walk around Yamato, his arms crossed. Ice blue eyes followed him as he walked around and around slowly. "You all just used me in the Digital World. Even Tentomon used me, for Christ's sake! I mean, you all asked for this. You did." "But Koushi--" Taichi tried to interrupt, but Koushirou silenced him. "Shut up!" he barked and surprisingly, Taichi obeyed. Koushirou stopped right in front of Yamato. "And now, it was Taichi's time to die. So, if you'll excuse me Yamato..." He waved his hand dismissively. "You may go now." Yamato's eyes narrowed. " 'You may go now'...? How about...not." Koushirou laughed. "Well, if you insist. I suppose both of you would make a wonderful dinner."  
  
***  
The young nurse continued to scrub the floor, trying not to inhale the scent of blood that stained the room. The floor was still a slight tinge of reddish-pink when Ken all of a sudden started howling with laughter. The nurse looked up frantically at the insane boy sitting on the bed. His head was tilted back and he continued to laugh. She stood and slowly walked over to the bed, placing a hand on Ken's arm. "Are you all right..?" she asked timidly. His laughter stopped suddenly as he looked at her. "It is done," he said, and then began to laugh at the roof again. The girl, confused, walked back to her cleaning supplies and dipped the sponge in the soapy water. When the blood stain from the floor was gone, she left the room hurridly. Ken was still laughing. As she shut the door, she didn't notice the face staring out of the window on the door. *Iori's* face.  
***  
  
Takeru gasped. Hikari was still crying, trembling and mumbling to herself. He, however, could hear the conversation going on in the ally, and inside he began to panic. "Hikari-chan we--" "No we musn't!" she said from somewhere underneath her hair. "We musn't get involved, we musn't..." Takeru shook her sternly. "Snap out of it, Yagami!" Hikari looked up at him with wide eyes. "G...gomen ne..." she said, sniffling. Takeru picked her up off of the ground and made sure she was steady. "Can you run?" He asked. She shook her head. "I"ll go as fast as I can." And so they both started to walk quickly towards the ally.  
***  
  
Koushirou lunged at Yamato, his sharp nails glinting in the dying sun. Taichi screamed out. Yamato however, moved to back and Koushirou stumbled to get up. It was then Yamato pulled a knife from his sleeves and easily slid it into Koushirou's back. The redhead let out a surprised choke and fell backwards, where Taichi caught him. Yamato walked up to them smoothly and stood next to them both. "*You* got what *you* deserved, Koushirou-kun." he said quietly. Taichi somewhat numbly pulled the knife from Koushirou's back. "Koushirou..." he said quietly. The boy looked up at him, feigning tears. "I'm so sorry, Tai..." he choked, as blood poured all over them both. "Please forgive me." Taichi smiled down at him, almost crying himself. "It's okay, Koushirou...we'll meet again..." Yamato turned away so neither of them could see him biting back tears. Koushirou closed his eyes and opened them. "You're right Taichi...we will meet again..." He paused and suddenly in one quick fluid movement grabbed the knife and stabbed Taichi through the chest. "...in Hell!" Koushirou laughed as Taichi's eyes grew wide with pain and he doubled over. His laughing died away, and then his eyes closed for the last time. Yamato looked at Taichi frantically, his voice hoarse. "TAI!" He was at his boyfriend's side in seconds, pulling him out from under the dead cannibal and holding him close. Taichi's blood was all over him. Yamato was beginning to hyperventilate when Takeru and Hikari showed up. Hikari saw the scene before them and clutched her head. "No....no....it can't....no....TAICHI!" She screamed, and fell over, fainting. Takeru was shocked as he caught her and sank to his knees. Yamato looked down at the unmoving, pale body that used to be Taichi Yagami. He looked at his hands, covered in his and Koushirou's blood.   
A scream could be heard throughout the entire area, a scream full of remorse, guilt, anger, and sadness.  
  
"TAICHI!!!"  
  
**THE END**  
  
((A/N:: Sorry, I had to do it. Don't hate me, Taichi fans! After all, I am one mahself. Okay, well this is the end of THIS story. There will be other stories that will involve Cannibal Kou-kun...you just wait. Hehehe. ^.~)) 


End file.
